


How To Be A Hero || Various Mafia!Matsu x Reader Oneshots

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: F/M, IM SO HAPPY IM FINALLY IN A WRITING MOOD, Ichimatsu - Freeform, Jyushimatsu - Freeform, Karamatsu - Freeform, Osomatsu - Freeform, Osomatsu Kun - Freeform, Osomatsu san - Freeform, Todomatsu - Freeform, choromats, fem!reader - Freeform, matsuno, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: I just love Mafia!Matsu I couldn't help myself !





	

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, the trees swayed gently within the wind, birds tweeted soundly among blue skies. You on the other hand, weren’t having such a great time. After all the hot water ran out, your beautiful dress decides to rip after being on the ’gentle’ cycle, the straightener burns out and the heels on your shoes decide to break on you, not to mention your date was about to arrive in 5 minutes, this was definitely couldn't get any worse than it already was.

"Hey doll, you ready?" Alright, it could.  
At this point you were about to faint in panic, your hair was extremely messy, dress torn and had no appropriate shoes to wear besides rubber thongs. Running to the door and putting all your body weight on it wouldn't make the matter and better, it would perhaps just make things worse. Although you remained silent, attempting to at least put a bit of concealer on to make you feel at least a little better about your first date.

"Hey, what's going on?"a familiar voice said as a hand tapped your shoulder. You spun around in fright, locking eyes with a brown haired boy,his deep red shirt drew attention quite easily, although you were in such fright that nothing could distract you.

"How'd you-!" The man immediately stopped you, pressing on finger against your lips.

"I'm the mafia, don't worry bout' it ~ Are you alright" You shook your head, not entirely satisfied with his answer.  
"That doesn't explain anything you dweeb!" The frustration was extremely visible in your voice, Osomatsu could tell that something wasn't right with you. He wrapped his arm gently around your waist, patting you as you couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Just... please answer my question?" He answered calmly, attempting to at least get you to speak. Your emotions were all over the place, You didn't know whether to swat him away and yell at him for his calming attempt, or to just break out in absolute tears. Fortunately, you were on the verge of tears, digging your face into his chest, you attempted to hide your trickling tears.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's alright sweetie!" He swept his hand up carefully upon your shoulder blades, softly stroking your back. ( OH MY GOD IM SORRY HOW BAD THAT SOUNDS OH MY- ) You sniffled, gripping his shirt slightly as it became damp. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Osomatsu sighed, giving a reassuring smile as he pulled the ragged fabric closer to his own chest. The man leaned his head down on yours, although his shirt just became drenched in tears, he didn't mind, finding you in this state right before a date isn't necessarily the best thing he wanted to walk in on.  
"It's alright, don't worry bout it ~" Only minutes passed, you still remained in the same position, mentally refusing to reveal yourself. The red clod pulled away slightly, indicating that it may be enough comfort for him and perhaps yourself. You gulped sharply, pulling away from Osomatsu's drenched shirt.  
"Ah - Damn ____- chan! I'm wet!" He chuckled, wiping away your tears with a handkerchief. You let out a small chuckle, acknowledging the fact that he at least tried making a sexual innuendo to cheer you up. He lifted an eyebrow  
"You like the innuendos hey?" He grabbed your hand, grinning as he lowered them into his pocket  
"What are you doing? Trying get into my pants huh?" He snickered at his own dumb,forceful joke as you just stared at his smile. That's one thing you really loved about him, they fact that he's never in a sad state and his smiles are always just so.. bright.  
"Eh? Was that too far?" You snapped out of your stare quickly, locking eyes with him once again.  
"N-No! J-Just... Your smile.."  
"A-Ah? W-What's wrong with it!?"  
"N-Nothing.. It's perfect" Osomatsu's face flushed with blush, his breaths became slightly faster as he smiled for one last time.  
"Thank you.."  
( OKOK THIS MAY SEEMS LIKE A WEIRD ENDING, BUT I FEEL LIKE IT'D BE KINDA COOL IF MAFIA!OSOMATSU HAD NEVER BEEN COMPLIMENTED BEFORE, OR HE WAS BULLIED FOR BEING SO HAPPY, I MEAN I DON'T KNOW BUT IT SOUNDS KINDA CUTE- OK OK BYE )


End file.
